Kurama's Romance
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: Its about Kurama well he likes Hiei but Hiei wont retun his love...will that all change when a new kid comes and falls for Kurama or will a secret drive them apart yes kinda cheesy but r&r please cries PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama's Romance

Chapter 1

KG: ok…this doesn't follow the YYH story line so…um…just read it…

Hiei: Once again Mr. Flower pants gets all the love, because he's the star.

Kurama: Oh Hiei…don't get your thong in a knot…

Hiei: I don't wear Speedos…I wear bikini bottoms.

Sponge bob: (**does his stupid laugh)** I live in bikini bottoms!

Hiei: Shut up…you're my dick your not supposed to talk

SB: Oh…sorry…well…KG don't own YYH nor me…just the fic…

Koenma: WTF is going on with Hiei's…you know what I am NOT asking…please read and review….

The red haired boy woke up at 6:15am like he does every school day. He grabbed his rose colored towel and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He quietly screamed as the hot water landed on the whip marks on his body he had gotten last night for getting a 96 on his calculus test. He took his washcloth and put some liquid soap on it and washed himself. When he hit an open wound he let out a scream but quickly stopped so he wouldn't wake up his father. The red head rinsed his body off and dried his body. "Kurama? Are you up yet?" His mom asked. She finally gotten over him not being human just a few days ago when he told her 7 months ago, he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

FLASH BACK!

Kurama was at his mother's bed as she used the bathroom. She walked in and was surprised to see him. "Shuichi…did you need something?" Shiori asked sitting by her son. He put his arms around her and hugged her. " Ok… what did you do?"

" Its not what I did mother…its…its…its what I am…" Shiori looked confused. "Let me just say that…you're not my real mother… but I want you to be my mom.

" Shuichi…"

"No!" Kurama snapped and scared his mother. " My name is not Shuichi…my name is Youko Kurama! I'm not your child, I'm not even human!" Shiori smiled at Kurama and held him in her arms.

" Shuichi…its ok…you can pretend to be who and what you want to be…its how we were created." She said before Kurama pushed her away.

" Didn't you hear me? My name is not Shuichi…do I need to prove to you what I am trying to say? Or do you understand?" Kurama saw the puzzled look on her face. He then got up, faced his mother than closed his eyes. A bright light then surrounded Kurama. About 30 seconds later, the light dimished. Now, instead of a 5'10" teenager standing in front of her, there was now a 6'4" adult male standing in front of her (A/N: I don't know the exact heights but…yeah) The long red locks she had remembered had now turned silver as the long fox tail and ears that had grown. She looked at his eyes, which was no longer emerald green but was now a golden yellow. The all black outfit her son was wearing had turned into a white tunic. Kurama saw the frightened look on his mom's face and went to hug her. The only thing that she recognized was his smell and embrace. She then felt a small kiss on her neck that wasn't of her son. Shiori twitched and slightly moved away.

" Please…tell me this is a trick…"

" I wish I could mother…but its all true…I'm sorry that I kept this a secret for 16 years. Forgive me."

" I don't care who or what you are…just give me back my Shuichi."

Kurama sighed and changed back. "Please…don't call me Shuichi any more, and I won't change again." Shiori stood up and hugged Kurama.

" No…I will not accept this fact Shuichi…but no matter…you are still my son and nothing will change that fact." Kurama looked at his mother who was a few inches smaller than him, and hugged her and pulled her close.

END FLASHBACK

"Kurama? Are you ok?" Shiori asked again while walking up the flight of stairs that went upstairs to Kurama's "territory". She has been up there so many times but it still kinda creeps her out. The sight of darkness everywhere and the floresal scent that surrounded her. She knocked on Kurama's door and went in his room. She turned on the light and noticed that his room went from a sky blue to a raven black with red paint on every corner tracing the outline of the room. Shiori was proud that her son's room was bikini model and playboy free, at least…that's what she had hoped. This was the first time in 3 years walking though her son's room, it had changed so much since he had turned 13 and demanded privacy. Shiori noticed his unmade bed and started making it up. The sheets were black with roses across the top and the blanket and pillowcases were also black with a lone rose in the middle. When she was done with the bed she walked toward some photos and picked one up of Kurama when he was younger. When she looked at it she smiled then frowned when she saw how distant the 2 of them had become since he turned 13. She didn't know she was being watched when she picked up the photo.

" Why are you in my room?" Youko said closing the door with his tail. Shiori quickly turned around after she put the picture back on the dresser. She looked at her son's other side and realized that he was just in a towel that was wrapped around his lower body. " You said you would give me privacy…" Even though he sounded calm, she knew that he was pissed.

" Yes…I did…forgive me Youko…I was just…seeing if Kurama was ok…he never answered me…but I see that I should have called you…I'll go start breakfast…" (A/N: obviously…she is scared of Youko)

"Yes…you do that." Youko said as he closed his "mother" out of his room and further from his and Kurama's life."

KG: um…so how was it? Please be honest… …um…just for some laughs in the original version of this fic…the playboy and bikini model part was on one page and free was on the next so all my friends thought that Shiori was proud that Kurama was a pervert ; ; ; ; I'll have chapter 2 up when I get 4 reviews…

Tyson: That's what u said about Kai's Love!

KG: Tyson…this is not Beyblade…go away…

Tyson: Suck it! (A/N: My friend always says that for no reason…)

KG: Please review and flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama's Romance

chapter 2

I don't own YYH

Kurama finally went downstairs when he saw his father leaving for work. He hated his father since he was old enough to talk. Kurama headed downstairs and past his mother. "Kurama…aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Shiori asked when she saw her son when she saw her son head out the door. Kurama stopped in his tracks and smiled at his mother. She smiled back especially when she saw the watch that she brought for him last year on his wrist. " I see you found your watch…I thought you hated it…"

" It was to big for me…I'll be back…I'm just going to get some air…" Kurama saw the worried look on Shiori's face. He sighed and sat at the table. "Ok…you win…I'll eat…" Shiori smiled and got 2 plates for her and Kurama. She put the plate of food in front of him and sat and ate. " Mother…this is too much food…I don't want all this." Shiori looked up from her pate and started crying. "No…mom…please don't cry."

" I cant…I've been getting info from your friends…and been watching you and how I look at it…you've haven't eaten in 3 days…are you trying to starve yourself to death?" Shiori said crying even more with each sentence. Kurama went to wipe his mother's tears. " Please eat Shuichi…" Before she got a responds Kurama walked out the door for school. Shiori looked at Kurama's plate which vanished from the table, she looked out the window and saw her son eating.

When Kurama got to school he had enough time to walk around a bit. Every time he walked passed a girl they would either swoon or they would say: " Hi prince Kurama-chan…can I bear your children?" Kurama got really tired of the attention very fast. Even though he got most of the attention from the girls, he wondered why the one person he loved wouldn't give him the time of day. About 3 minutes later the bell rung for school. "Kurama…did you do your homework?" The boy by Kurama asked. He looked away from his physics book and looked at the black haired boy with read eyes and white tips on his hair. Kurama recognized him as Hiei. Kurama looked though hiss algerbra notebook and passed it to Hiei.

"Honestly Hiei…you need to do this stuff yourself…I cant pass you my test and quizzes." Kurama said then turned silent when Hiei gave him a deadly look.

" Homework is a waste of my time…I don't even need school…I only come to have something to do…and for test I will just use my jagon eye to look at the teachers answer key…" Hiei said while copying down the answer to #12 "And besides…I need a girlfriend…there's no better place than school." Hiei said then smirking. Hiei handed Kurama back his homework.

" Your welcome…how about a boyfriend?" Kurama said then blushing afterwards. Hiei gave Kurama a puzzled look.

" A boyfriend? Heh, why would I want a boyfriend? Do you know how hard it is to screw a guy and enjoy it? (A/N: How do YOU know Hiei) Unless…is there even a guy who likes me? And if so…he's really desprete…" Hiei said noticing the blush Kurama was trying to hide behind his book. That's when Hiei realized what Kurama was saying. "No…no…no, no, no, no, no! Kurama…it will never work out between the two of us!"

" Can't we just…try it?" Kurama said in a begging voice. "Please Hiei…"

" Oh sure…and while where at it lets tell the whole class your having a baby and I'm the father."

" But Hiei…

" NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! END OF DISCUSION SHUICHI!" Kurama looked at Hiei and ran out of the room to the bathroom nearly crying.

KG: Ok Chappie 2 is done… I'll go to work on Chappie 3 plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama's romance

Chapter 3

KG: Ok I didn't use spell check last chapter…

Kurama: May I do the disclaimer?

KG: Kurama? Your vollenterring? Wow…go on ahead make it good.

Kurama: (puts on tuxedo, grooms self, walks on podeum and puts tictacs in his mouth, and clears throat)

KG: To day please!

Kurama: (cries on podeum) I give my honor to God…for letting me do the disclaimer…my mom Shiori…and KG…and finally…my love of my life…my bitch Hiei…I love you all! And you too Michael Jackson…Lets do it on Wednesdays! (walks away)

KG: Kurama…the disclaimer…

Kurama: oh I only vollenteered so I could do that….

KG: fine…Hiei…you do it…

Hiei: This foolish mortal owns shit…if you sue her you'll be lucky to get a dead roach.

KG: um…thanks...i think…well read and review.

When Kurama got to the bathroom a kid he never seen before ran to one of the urinals (A/N: I will be using that word a bit…y…b/c I like it ;;;) and Kurama followed him (oh you sick boy). Kurama stopped at the one next to the kid. " You look new…are you?" Kurama said examining the boy's body being careful not to look below the belt. He had blue eyes, short blonde hair with brown highlights.

" I am new…I came today…I'm co…Cody…" He said leaving the urinal.

" Hey wait…I'm Shuichi…" Kurama said washing then drying his hands. Kurama walked closer toward Cody and Cody's heart started beating faster. The closer Kurama got to him the more he blushed. "How about we eat lunch together and get to know each other better."

Cody nodded and stopped blushing but his heart couldn't stop beating faster. " O-o-ok…" Cody took his index finger and pushed up his glasses closer to his face. " I'll met you near the pizza line at 12:30." He said with his voice cracking.

Kurama observed this and chuckled. " I see you haven't gone all the way through puberty yet. Its ok…after all…were only in 10th grade…we…" Kurama said before being cut off.

" 9th…I'm in 9th grade…" Cody said then walking out of the bathroom embarrassed for correcting someone older…and a boy at that.

KG: please review Chappie 4 will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama's Romance

Chapter 4

KG: Me no own YYH comprende?

Kurama stood out side the pizza line that was always crowded because no one besides the geeks, nerds, and jocks ate liver and onions on Friday (A/N: I love Liver and onions ). Kurama looked at his watch: 12:32. The red haired boy started to walk away when Cody called him. Kurama started to walk toward Cody and saw the purse he was carrying. Cody saw the look on Kurama's face and put the purse behind his back. " Um…shall we eat?" Kurama said and headed toward the line with Cody in front of him. When Kurama got his pizza he had wished that he had liver and onions for he scorned burnt pizza. He saw Cody pull out his wallet out and saw his driver's license:

Name: Courtney Parker

Age: 17

Sex: female

State: Montana

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 100 lbs

Eyes: blue

Hair: blonde

DOB: 5-20-1990

Siblings: none

Kurama got a good look at his driver's license and decided to go ask when they sat down and eat. They found a table away from everyone and started eating. " So…who's Courtney Parker?" Kurama said looking at Cody to find any guilt, but all he got was blushing. " Well?" Cody looked down hoping the red head next to him would leave the subject alone. He felt Kurama's hand under his chin and tilted his head up. " Cody…do you have something to tell…" Kurama said then fell silent when Cody put his lips on Kurama's. After about 10 seconds Kurama felt Cody trying to slip his tounge into his mouth so Kurama broke the kiss…his first kiss that he was somewhat enjoying and hating. Cody and Kurama stared at each other. Cody saw the confusion and anger in Kurama's eyes.

" I'm sorry Shuichi…" Cody got up and ran with out noticing that he had dropped his wallet. Kurama picked up his wallet and looked at the address and saw that Cody lived 3 miles away from him. Kurama decided to return the wallet Monday.

" You must be weak to have your first kiss by a guy…" Hiei said then was followed by a pound on the table and a threatening look from his friend who just a few hours ago confessed his love to him and asked him out. " Kurama…I didn't…"

" Shove it Hiei…" Kurama said as he walked away. Kurama felt a tug on his pants and turned to Hiei. " What!" Kurama snapped and scared Hiei.

" Nothing…sorry…" Hiei said losing his words from the look his friend gave him. Kurama continued to walk back to his class with the kiss on his mind, that for some reason…he didn't want it to go away any time soon.

KG: ok….I have good news and bad news…

Hiei: whats the bad news?

KG: it's a short Chappie and I wont update for a while…

Kurama: the good news?

KG: I just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico (which I don't own)

Koenma: but Erin…you don't have a car..nor a permit which u was supposed to get at 15 and your licence at 16…but no you're a 16 year old with out a car or licence…how can u get Geico…and your broke too!

KG: Koenma…you messed up the joke you idiot

Koenma: oh….well review ne way…


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama's Romance

Chapter 5

KG: Lets see…ok now look I know u guys are wondering if Cody is a boy or a girl…well I will tell you….um…when I figure it out myself ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama: Great….

KG: Don't worry Kurama…I'll think of something….

Kurama: Like the fact that you don't own YYH or anything of that short?

KG: I do own this fic and Cody….

Kurama: right…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kurama walked in his house with the smell of chicken, dressing and macaroni (A/N: my fave combo) in the air. He walked toward the fridge for a Dr. Pepper and found a note:

Shuichi,

I went out shopping. I'll be home by 11:30pm. Your father wont be back until next month. Take all the food you need to eat. Please eat something Shuichi; I don't want you to starve to death.

Mom

Kurama smiled at the 2nd line…a break…that's what he thought…a break…from his father…for the next month he wouldn't be in hell (A/N: hell is paradise compared to how Kurama's father treats him…in this fic) He figured that from the description of the shopping his mother was probably shopping for a boyfriend. Every now and then Shiori would bring guys in the house for some tea and games, some that which Kurama was excluded from for their adult content. He figures that as long as his mother's happy he didn't mind the company…after all…his so called father cheated on his mother every chance he got so he deserved it and his mom deserved better.

Kurama looked at the clock that he hated so much. It was cat shaped, the time on its belly. It looked like it was going to pounce on you. The evil smile of plotting went well with the moving eyes that swayed back and forth…watching…waiting. Since Kurama was 5 he believed that his father had put a camera in there so it can show what was happening in the kitchen. The cat meows, it was 9:00pm. Kurama went up to his room and laid on his bed. As he laid there he played the kiss at lunch over and over in his head for about 30 minutes. After that he decided to go to bed.

When Kurama had woken up it was 1am. He noticed that he had been tucked in…but…by whom? It couldn't have been his mother…he was to heavy…He noticed a note on his night stand:

Kurama,

Hiei called asking to speak with you. He wants you to call him back when you get this. If you need to talk to me I am in my room. Oh and please get your boxers from the dryer.

Mom

Kurama crumpled up the letter trying to figure out what mad him mad…it was either that Hiei called, his mom was in his room or that even in a letter his mom can still embarrass him. He walked downstairs trying to figure out how to keep his mother out of his room, as he walked into the kitchen he saw a teenage boy sitting in the kitchen. It was Cody. " What are you doing here?" Kurama had startled Cody into a squeal. He looked at Kurama only to see him come closer. " Hi Shuichi…I didn't know that you lived here…" Cody paused and Kurama sat by him. " So how is every little thing?"

Kurama took the leather wallet from his pocket and dropped it on the table in front of Cody. " You dropped this at school…now…why are you…" Kurama started before his mom interrupted him.

" Shuichi…are you treating our guest politely…" Shiori said coming in the kitchen with a guy following her in which appeared to be her boyfriend.

Kurama looked at his mother's neck and found a hickey on her collarbone. " Mother…why is there a hickey on your neck?"

Shiori looked at Kurama then attempted to change the subject. " Kurama this is my new fiancé…were gonna get married next week (yes too soon) and he's also Cody's father."

Kurama looked at the man and then at Cody then gulped. " You mean…your gonna marry Cody's father who just happens to be…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

KG: Boy I love them cliffies

Kurama: now miss I have writers block…when are u going to update?

KG: hmmmmm….IDK….

Kurama: I am sure everyone will agree with me that you're evil for doing this KG…

Hiei: But its so brilliant….please read and review…it will make KG update faster….


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama's Romance

Chapter 6

KG: Short Chappie and me no own YYH

999999999999999999999999999999

" Wow...I see that you two have already met." Shiroi said. She looked at her son and saw a look in his eyes she never seen before. "Shuichi...are you ok?

Kurama slightly chuckled. "Am I ok? Heh...your dating one of my enemies! And you go and fucking ask me if I'm fucking ok! Hell no! I'm not ok!"

Shiroi put her hand on Kurama's shoulder, but he pulled away. "Shuichi…" She began.

" What! I told you not to call me that! Why do you?

" Shuichi…please understand that Suzaku and I love each other very much…"

Kurama ran upstairs and Cody went and followed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000

KG: Told u it was short…. sorry…….review though


	7. Chapter 7

1Kurama's Romance

Chapter 7

KG: This is awkward...I got a new laptop and this writing thingy looks weird

Hiei: Yes it does...but they can't even see it so they wouldn't know...

KG: Kurama...disclaimer...

Kurama: KG owns...the opposite of owning YYH

KG: Thanks...I guess

1234567890123456789023456789023245678901234567890123456789

Kurama laid on his bed when Cody found him; to his surprise Kurama was crying. Cody went to sit on Kurama's bed and kissed his cheek. Kurama sat up and looked at Cody. " Why did my mom fall in love with...Suzaku? Don't she know how dangerous he is?" Kurama said wiping some tears out of his eyes.

Cody pulled Kurama to him and put the red head's head on his chest( A/N: Think of it how u want...it still looks right XD) and rubbed his back. "My dad isnt how they say he is...people said he killed for fun...my father loves me...and your mother...and he loves..." He then paused.

Kurama looked up to Cody after the pause. " Loves who"" Kurama said in a curious voice. " Well? Aren't you gonna..." He started before Cody kissed him like that afternoon, but this time Kurama didnt break the kiss, he deepened it instead. He felt the shocking reaction from Cody through the kiss.

Cody; finding it an advangtage that Kurama was leaning on him, he slowly laid Kurama on the bed being careful to not break the kiss. After Kurama was laid down on the bed Cody slowly got on top of him and broke the kiss. They both opened there eyes after their kiss that neither of them wanted to end. Cody brushed a few locks from Kurama's eyes and kissed his cheek. " I love you Shuichi..." He then kissed his lips. " I wanna be with you...I don't care what sex we are...will you date me?" He said as he kissed Kurama again.

Kurama broke the kiss and licked Cody's cheek then frowned. " No...I'm sorry...I can't be with you...no matter how much you love me... I'm in love with someone else..."

Cody got off of Kurama and watched Kurama get up from the bed. " I didn't realize you were in love with some one else...I'll leave you alone then." Cody said while closing the door and leaving the room and headed downstairs. When Cody got to the kitchen he found Shiori sitting across Suzaku's lap while he planted another hicky on her neck while stroking the inside of her thighs, making her move and slightly moan. Cody cleared his throat to get their attention. " If you two are done loving on each other...I would like to go home now." He looked back in their direction and saw them going at it again. " HELLO! Stop loving and take me home!" Cody yelled.

Suzaku looked at Cody then went back to his buisness. " You have feet...so walk." He then heard a fist punch the table." O.o did you want something Cody?"

Cody then started to loose his patents. " Take me the fuck home now!"

" Honey...take your son home...we can finish this later...maybe your house?" Shiori said the giving Suzaku a kiss on his cheek then getting off of him.

Suzaku sighed then grabbed his keys. " I'll call you to come over sometime tonight..." He then receives a nod from Shiroi and went out the door.

" Mother...can I speak to you?" Kurama said pulling out a blue chair from the kitchen table.

2345678902345678923456789012345678902345678901234567

KG: Well I stopped there...I don't know why but I did...I'll have chapter 8 up soon.,..I hope...


	8. Chapter 8

Kurama's Romance

Chapter 8

KG: Ok I finally got chapter 8 up and done...now I just need to work on chapter 9... But anyway lets go to the reviews shall we... Kurama...do the reviews.

Kurama: Right...

Reviews

Narakusnoone: As long as you like where its going then I'll keep it like this...

Annielover5: Suzaku is one of the 4 saint beast in maze castle...He faught with Yusuke...It's the end of the 1st season I think...Its just before Yukina comes in the show...http/ I believe this link will help...

Cream: Thanks for liking it

Done with reviews

KG: I don't own YYH nor absolute anime...

Shiori sat down by Kurama and smiled. "What do you want to talk about." She said being happy that she gets to speak to her son about the facts of life...las time they had a talk about life was when the school called her about his first erection.

Kurama looked at his lap then back to his mother. " I want to talk about love." He started to blush at the subject...and to make it worse he'll be telling her that he loves Hiei, he knew that his mom would flip when she found out that he was gay...

Shiori looked at Kurama and saw him blushing. "So your having girl problems...I've always dreamt of this..." Shiori said before Kurama cut her off.

" Mother please!" He waited til he got his mother's full attention then continued. " Look...it's not a girl..." He said then waited to see the reaction his mom gave him...he saw a reaction the didn't expect...a smile. " Mom...why are you smiling? Don't you understand what I'm trying to say?" Kurama said getting upset.

" I do understand Shui...you got your self a little woman, not a girl, its so sweet...is it that little Keiko girl?" Shiori said smiling not noticing her son's glaze.

" No...mother...I'm not having female trouble...its male trouble...mother...I'm gay, I like guys...I'm in a love triangle with two guys and I need your help..." He said and then saw his mother fall down and faint.

About three hours later Shiori woke up with her son standing over her. She glanced around to see that she way in her living room. "Kurama?" Shirori said trying to recall what had happened three hours earlier. All she can recall is her son having love problems with...oh my God...men. " Kurama...did you really say...you're in a love triangle with 2 guys?" She asked trying to not faint again.

" Yes mother...can you help me?" Kurama asked sitting on the other couch in front of his mother.

Shiori sighed and gave in. " Ok...what's the problem?"

" Well...I'm in love with Hiei...but he don't like me back me back...then there's Cody he says that he wants to be with me...but I can't return his feelings. I don't know what to do..." He said then putting his hands on his face and sighing, thinking that not even his mother could help him with his problem. He can only hope for the best.

" Well...from how you are saying this...I can only tell you to just not choose and to date a girl. Problem solved and everyone is happy...end of story." Shiori said then giving Kurama two thumbs up.

Kurama then sighed. " I don't want a girl mother...I want a guy...I will never be happy with a girl...I hope you understand...I will always be gay...and you have to be happy about my decisions in life. He saw his mother get up and walk toward him. The next thing he realized, his mother was hugging him close to her. " Mother...why are you crying?" Kurama asked when he felt a tear drop fall on his cheek.

" I'm scared Shuichi...I didn't raise you to be this way...I bet that Youko taught you these ways...didn't he? I wish that you can get rid of that Youko for ever...but I know that It'll never happen because he's who you are. And no matter what I do I can't stop you from love, no matter what kind it is...I just want you to know that no matter what your decision is...I'm still with you."

Kurama put his arms around his mother and pulled her close. "Thanks mother...I'm glad you support me."

Hiei: (crying) It's so sweet...

KG: AH suck it up Hiei...be a man...the only reason you need to be crying for is the fact that this fic will be discontinued soon if I don't get any ideas...I have so many discontinued fics that its not even funny...actually it is...but hey...give me an idea and this fic will continue... till next time...Ja ne.


End file.
